


Friends

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fuujin Rizing - Freeform, Fuurai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tsubaki Yamato’s love for white rice is remarkable that even his parents were shocked about it, but ever wonder why?
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Friends

Tsubaki Yamato was born and raised in Tokyo. He was a shy boy growing up that he barely have friends when he was in grade school. His teacher usually mentions this to his parents and they gave an ample time to adjust first. Also, the fact that he’s an only child and had no siblings may have contributed as a factor. Until he finally started to talk to his classmates which is a huge first step to make friend.

He started to talk to his seat mate about the homework that he forgot to write, and they gladly answered him honestly. Yamato thought it’s not bad to have friends at all. He was just scared to speak up, but now he’s gotten used to it. Until in the later years of grade school, the same friends he thought he had actually back stabs him. He accidentally heard them when he went back to their classroom because he forgot something.

“Hey, that Yamato guy is quite dumb.” His seat mate started while the other boys nodded.

“Yeah, he kept mumbling about how delicious white rice are.”

“He’s probably obsessed with it”

“Yeah, also he has a sharp tongue too like he’s too brutally honest.”

“Right? Weird guy. He doesn’t know what are social cues. Hahaha.” With that, Yamato left when he had enough listening to their awful insults of him. He learned the hard way that some friends are not actually friends. Thus, he started to alienate himself starting in middle school.

On that same day, when they had dinner small Yamato couldn’t help to tear up while munching his portion of white rice which made his parents surprised.

“Honey, are you okay?? Did something happened in school?” His mother asked in panicked and Yamato shakes his head.

“This rice is good. I want seconds, mom.” He said that made his parents calmed down. It was just the rice. Is it though? He didn’t mentioned about the guys who talked behind his back at all. It hurts him, the thought of having friends was fun and all, but he guessed that he cannot have all the nice things right?

In middle and high school, even if he tried to not get attached some of them are genuinely asked him to be their friends and he lets them be. He kinda missed having them like they usually hang out before going him. That ended up being short-lived though since Yamato moved to Nagasaki at the start of his University life. He bid them farewell at the high school graduation, but they still communicate through SNS.

It’s like life is letting him find another set of friends, one who will stay by your side forever or one that will be there temporarily. At the start of university, he was found by an orange haired guy who’s pretty innocent and optimistic.

“Hey you!” He shouted at Yamato, which the latter look on the sides before pointing himself.

“Is it me?”

“Yeah, you!” Fuuta approached him rapidly.

“Yes?”

“Wanna be our guitarist?” Puzzled look coming from Yamato was expected especially when he’s being asked to be a guitarist when he doesn’t even play the guitar.

“I don’t play the guitar though.”

“You’ll be fine! We’ll teach you how to!” Fuuta excitedly exclaimed.

“Well, I guess. What are you guys short on members?”

“Yeah..” Fuuta pouted then looked at the ground when he remembered their original guitarist passed away.

“Okay, as long as you teach me.” Yamato was uncomfortable with the atmosphere and agreed along the way which made Fuuta happy again. The grin that resembles the sun’s heat Yamato thought.

“Also, I don’t have a guitar to practice on.”

“It’s fine! We got you a spare one so don’t worry about it.” Fuuta then drags him.

“Okay, I guess. Where are you taking me?”

“Obviously to meet the other members! OI!” Fuuta waves his hands when he saw the familiar three in front of the university’s entrance.

“There he is! Fuuta where did you go!?” The pink one yelled.

Once the two catch up with the other three, Fuuta revealed them he came with their new guitarist.

“Really now?”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know how to play guitar though.”

“Why the hell did you bring in someone who doesn’t even play guitar??”

“It’s gonna be okay! He looks promising!”

“Who has the time to teach him??”

“Fuuta what the hell.”

“Calm down you two.” The older of them tries to quell the bickering and Yamato felt a bit of an outcast so he decided to speak up for once.

“Hey, uh.”

“Yes? Yes?” Fuuta went straight to him not minding with Aoi’s remarks.

“I don’t know your names yet.”

“Uh huh! I forgot to introduced myself! Haha! My name’s Kaminoshima Fuuta! I am the vocalist of the band! Also I can play the saxophone heh!”

“You really grabbed him without introducing yourself. Geez. Hello, I’m Wakakusa Aoi. I’m the trombonist of the band, but I can play the keyboard as well. Nice to meet you.” The pink haired one said, also the same guy who bickered with Fuuta earlier.

“‘Sup! I’m the drummer Goto Misaki! Nice to meet ya!”

‘He looks like a delinquent especially his hair.’ Yamato thought.

“I’m gonna say it in advance, I’m no delinquent.” Misaki followed up.

“Uh, huh.” Was the only thing Yamato said.

“Last but not the least! Kou-niichan!” Presenting the one who breaks Fuuta and Aoi’s bicker.

“Sorry about that, Fuuta tends to do things without our knowledge. Although since he already said it himself that he saw a potential in you then I’ll believe him. The name’s Hayasaka Kouhei, I play the bass and I’m the leader for Fujin Rizing. Nice to meet you.” He offered his hand and Yamato look at it for a second before he shook it.

“I’m Tsubaki Yamato. I just moved in here recently so. Nice to meet you guys.”

“One of the city boys huh.” Misaki said.

“Is there a problem?” Yamato cautiously asked.

“Nah.” Misaki just shrugged.

“Where did you come from?” Aoi curiously asked.

“Ah, from Tokyo.”

“Told ya.”

“Misaki, shut up.”

“Ah, well. I hope you feel at home here.”

“I forgot he doesn’t have a guitar yet, can we lend him one?” Fuuta said while Aoi physically facepalmed.

“Yeah, I can lend him my spare guitar.” Kouhei suggested.

“As expected from Kou-niichan!”

“Welcome to Fujin Rizing! Yamato!” Fuuta grabs Yamato’s hands and shook it vastly.

Few months later, Yamato learned the basics of the guitar and bought a guitar for himself thanks to the part-time jobs that he did along with Fuuta and the rest. He can practice guitar at his free time, at first it took him some time to get the right tunes of the chords. He’s actually fast in learning it’s just the tuning that takes his time.

Being in a band made Yamato happy, even though he felt a bit an outsider since the four were childhood friends. Though, he tried to not pay attention that much since he’s new and all, but it made him miss his friends back in Tokyo. The ones he finally got to claim as friends, they had a group chat and Yamato always skims through it. It’s usually university memes that sometimes he didn’t get it luckily they give him context of it afterwards since they are used with Yamato.

Fujin Rizing made it to Destiny Rock Festival despite the trials they’ve been through because of the typhoon that decided to appear on the same day of the event. It was also located in Sapporo, which is colder than their home place. After they went back to Nagasaki, someone invited them to Live Royale Festival that’s located in Tokyo. Yamato’s eyes sparkled when they mentioned Tokyo, his friends back home will see him play in person and that made him feel excited just like how he feels whenever he eats an onigiri or a bowl of rice.

Few weeks after they’ve moved to Tokyo, they have share house assigned to each band. Sometimes Yamato goes out to meet up with old friends and shows them one of their lives and they responded they already saw it in the television or some sites that posted a Fujin Rizing’s previous lives. In which Yamato just laughed it off, they were been supported of him since in the beginning. The fact he’d use his free time to practice guitar instead of going out or playing with wire puzzles.

Luckily, Fujin Rizing’s share house is pretty close to the studio they usually practice at. After their practice, they decided to eat dinner outside and after that an unexpected tragedy happened. When Aoi didn’t notice the stop sign, a random fast car passes by and in that moment Yamato saw it and immediately ran towards Aoi. He forcefully pulled Aoi back that made Yamato got heavily hit by that car. Unfortunately, it ended up being hit-and-run. The driver presumably went into panic and runs away.

They rushed him to the nearest hospital and contacted Yamato’s parents soon after. Of course the parents disregarded their work and filed an emergency leave since their only beloved son is currently in hospital with a fifty-fifty chance of living at the moment. He’s admitted in the intensive care unit he needs a couple of blood bags and probably a couple of fresh frozen plasma since he’s still bleeding.

Before the anticipating live that the band were waiting for ended up having a tragedy in amidst to it. It will take Yamato a lot of time to get back on his feet and play guitar once he’s discharged in the hospital. Will he though?

His parents were furious when the band said it was hit-and-run, they immediately talked to the police that’s near to the accident site. Meanwhile, Yamato manages to wake up after one week of being in comatose state. When the doctor left the room and visitors are allowed to visit him, Fuurai was glad that he’s doing okay until.

“Sorry, but who are you guys again?” He said with his usual blank face staring at the four.

“Oi, don’t tell me.”

“He got his memories erased??”

“No way! Yamato! We’re your friends! We’re your band mates! Didn’t I tell you we’re going to have fun in live royale festival!?” Fuuta couldn’t help to sob in front of the boy. He was already surprised with the accident and now the memory loss.

“D-don’t say something scary, Yamato.” Aoi is the same, he couldn’t help but shed a tear after Fuuta.

“H-hey, calm down.” Kouhei tried to seize the emotional atmosphere and pats Aoi and Fuuta’s head.

“Hey, Yamato. Do you remember your full name?” Kouhei went to Yamato’s side and the latter slowly nods his head.

“If I’m not mistaken, I’m Tsubaki Yamato.” He muttered.

“I see, I guess he’s a bit of confused guys. He still remembered his name at the very least.” Fuuta and Aoi creeps in Kouhei’s back and hopefully it’s like what their Nii-chan said. Well, for someone who was in a coma not awhile ago who wouldn’t be confused.

“Then, we’ll try again tomorrow.” The four agreed and said their farewell to a confused Yamato.

‘Am I in a band? I don’t remember playing anything at all.’ Yamato thought once they all left him. He tried to remember, but it all ended up giving him a painful migraine, so he stopped and lay down to rest.

On the other hand, the doctor in charge of him is having a serious conversation with Yamato’s parents.

“I’m sorry to say this, but while he’s starting to recover from his severe injuries from the accident. We found out another problem, it’s a serious one.”

“W-What’s happening, Doctor?” Yamato’s dad asked while Yamato’s mom grasps on her husband because she’s scared for his son’s health.

“We found out that there’s a malignant tumor that starts to grow on your son’s brain.” With that, the parents panicked and is very scared.

“I-is there a way to fix this?”

“We’ll try to stop spreading it by surgery, removal of the tiny tumor, because if it’s left untreated it will become more dangerous and his survival rate will become less than ten percent.”

“Worst case scenario, he’ll die before we manage to successfully remove the tumor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Yamato :)


End file.
